


The Pawn

by JK Ashavah (ashavah)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashavah/pseuds/JK%20Ashavah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her only choice was to run. Written for the prompts "running" and "contemplation" at <a href="http://100wordstories.livejournal.com">100wordstories</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pawn

The Orlesians call it "the game": the endless struggle for power, the trading and ruining of lives. It is the nobles' warfare, and the bards are their weapons. And Marjolaine was always the best.

I looked at her on the wind-swept clifftops and I feared her. To her, that's all it was. She saw the thrill, the intrigue, but never the consequences.

And I knew that I was like her.

So ... I ran. As far as I could.

I ran to the Chantry because I needed something to run to. A new life.

You understand, don't you?

(Maker forgive me.)


End file.
